


The Crash

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Dean and Clary get into a serious car crash after returning home from a case. They are admitted to hospital, where things turn bad for Clary.





	1. Chapter 1

We had just gotten back from hunting a Vampire nest. Dean and I were in the impala when a truck had pulled out in front of us. We both had gotten hurt but since the truck pulled out on my side, I had taken the worst damage. We were rushed to hospital.

As we arrive at the hospital, I am fading in and out of consciousness. I must have hit my head, hard. I feel myself being wheeled into the emergency room but that is the last thing I remember because my vision turned black.   
Dean was being wheeled into the hospital after me, he had only received a broken leg and a few scratches and bruises. He was taken in to do an X-ray on his leg, to determine if he needed to have surgery on his leg. After the results came back, it turned out that he needed surgery after all.  
“You are going to need surgery on that leg, Mr Winchester.”  
“I understand, but she’s okay right?”  
“The woman who you came in with is in critical condition.”  
“May I see her?”  
“She is being prepared for surgery.”  
“Please, Doc. Just for a minute?”  
The doctor looked at Dean before nodding.  
“Okay. But only for a minute. Then we have to get you to surgery.”  
The Doctor helped Dean into a wheelchair before he wheeled Dean into my room. The Doctor wheeled Dean to my bed and left the room. Dean looked at me as tears filled his eyes.  
“Please don’t die. Please, I’m begging you. I love you.”  
He took my hand and lifted it up to his lips, placing a gently kiss upon it.  
The doctor came back into the room.  
“We need to get you to the surgery now. She is going to go into surgery too.”  
Dean nodded.  
“I will see you when you wake, my love.”  
Dean kissed my hand again before placing it back on the bed. He nodded at the doctor and he was wheeled out.


	2. Out of surgery

*2 hours later*

Dean was back in his room, now with a fixed leg and a cast on. He sits upright in his bed and restlessly reads the magazines next to the bed. He still hadn’t received any news about how my condition was going.  
“Son of a bitch!”  
A nurse walked into the room.  
“Is everything okay, Mr Winchester?”  
“No. I still haven’t heard anything about Clary. The girl I came in with.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I can follow it up, if you like.”  
“That would be great, thanks.”  
Dean smiled at the nurse. She smiles back before leaving the room. She returns to the room, a few minutes later.  
“The patient in room 230 is out of surgery and in stable condition.”  
“Oh, thank god. Would it be possible for me to see her?”  
“Sure, but only for a few moments.”  
The nurse helped Dean into the wheelchair and wheeled him into my room. I had been put onto life support until I can breathe on my own.   
“Thanks nurse, I got it from here.”  
Dean smiled up at the nurse and wheeled himself up to my bed. He looked at me and lifted a hand to stroke my face.  
All of a sudden, my system started shutting down and a team of doctors and nurses rushed into my room.  
“No! Clary!”  
Dean yelled as he was rushed out of the room.  
“Please god, don’t take her away from me!”  
The nurse quickly wheeled Dean into his room before disappearing out of the room. Dean sat in his wheelchair and broke down, placing his head in his hands as the tears began to flow down his face.


	3. Is she okay?

Sadly, the doctors were not able to save my life. The nurse walked into Dean’s room, to inform him of my passing.  
“Is she okay?”  
The nurse looked at him.  
“I’m sorry, Mr Winchester. We were not able to save her. Her system just shut down.”  
Dean broke down crying again.  
“Is there someone who we can call to pick you up?”  
Dean wiped his eyes and nodded.  
“Yeah, my brother Sam.”  
“We will call him straight away.”  
“Thanks.”  
The nurse nodded and left the room. Dean wiped his eyes and wheeled himself into my room, where I still lay.  
“Oh baby.”  
Dean sniffed as he wheeled himself to my bed. He takes my hand and lifts it to his lips. He places his forehead on my hand and silently cries.


	4. Sam arrives

Sam arrives and the nurse leads him into Dean’s room but after finding it empty, she leads him into my room. Dean had his head on the bed, still holding my hand.  
“Uh, thanks nurse. I’ll take it from here.”  
“Sure. Take all the time you need.”  
“Thanks.”  
The nurse nods before leaving the room. Sam walks up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“I heard what happened. I’m so sorry, Dean.”  
Dean looked up; his eyes red from crying.  
“I can’t believe that she is gone.”  
“I can’t believe it either.”  
“I loved her, Sammy. I still do. I just never had the courage to tell her. Now, she’s gone.”  
Dean began to cry, and Sam felt his eyes begin to water. He wiped his eyes before clearing his throat.  
“I’ll go get the paperwork sorted. I’ll be back shortly.”  
Dean nodded and replaced his head on top of his arms. Sam left the room, leaving Dean alone. Dean lifted his head.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I love you. I’m so angry at myself for not telling you sooner.”  
He stood up and kissed my forehead before sitting back down in the wheelchair. He lifted a hand and ran it down my cheek.  
“Goodbye, my love.”  
Dean turned the wheelchair around and wheeled himself out of my room, to meet Sam in the reception area. Sam checked Dean out and wheeled him out to his car. Sam helped Dean into the car and returned the wheelchair before coming back and driving away from the hospital.

The End


End file.
